lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Johan Anderson
Johan is a very strong duelist, not to mention that he shows much respect and appreciate for his cards, taking very good care of them. He has the unique ability that isn't bestowed upon many people, for he is able to see and speak with the spirits of duel monster cards. While he may not understand this ability and why he has it, initially accepts it and enjoys the company of the spirits that he sees. Whether it is monsters from his deck or duel spirits in the area. He's a very calm, shy and reserved person but can be outspoken when necessary. Johan's a fairly easy person to make friends with and he barely has any enemies unless it's dueling rivals which he's not managed to find many of those. He likes listening to music, a variety, not just one particular genre as it drives him crazy to listen to one thing all the time over and over again. And while he may not show it, he does actually care about Tracey Peterson but at the same time wishes she wouldn't beat the crap out of him anytime she sees him. But hes realized long ago that it is how she shows her love and affection towards him as he is the only one that knows about her family curse and he doesn't hate her or finds her ugly because of it. Due to Johan's shy nature, he used to have trouble making friends with others that was of course, until he'd met Tracey that this changed. He's still shy but he has learned to be able to approach others and speak to them without being afraid that they'll reject him for whatever stupid reason. And though he cares about Tracey, he does have a tendency to be afraid of her. That is because of the simple fact that she does bodily harm to him anytime she sees him. Enjoyable for her but painful to him and there's not a day that goes by he doesn't have a concussion or two. Johan also finds it very tiring to have to calm her down and explain why he was talking to another girl that one, wasn't her and two, she doesn't know them. If he doesn't have a problem with her being friends with other guys, she shouldn't have a problem with him being friends with other girls but no amount of explaining does the trick and he still hasn't figured that out yet. Another thing is, although he is able to see duel spirits, it's not something he openly talks about with others who do not see them. The reason for this is because she doesn't wish to be viewed as crazy, since that title is already reserved for Tracey and her antics. Johan feels that no one would understand anyway and will only talk about if it becomes the topic of conversation. Appearance Johan is 5’6” with short blue hair that juts in backward and down directions and light sea green colored eyes. He has a pale skin complexion and a muscular build but this is not seen as he mostly wears long sleeved shirts. He is obviously taller than Tracey but she of course is getting up there in height right along with him but by two inches. Johan's usual outfit consists of a blue, above waist length, jacket with darker blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves and black pants which are held up with a white belt. He wears other attire like jeans, t-shirts, etc. and for footwear if he is not see wearing brown boots he is can be seen wearing sneakers. Since he duels, he wears a duel disk on his left wrist. History Johan was born and raised in the southern part of the US, Dallas, Texas to parents Keith Anderson and Jenna Anderson. He lived in a small town and small neighborhood where there were a fair share of children his age to hang around but Johan was a child that mostly kept to himself, but was very friendly when approached by others. His parents were kind and normal people, adored their son very much, and spoiled him to death even. Anything that he’d politely asked for, if they could manage to afford it, they’d get it for him. But Johan was a child that never asked for a whole lot of things. His parents worked their jobs, Keith was a Plummer, and Jenna worked as a Customer Service Manager in a local Wal-Mart. So they had decent jobs that paid them well enough to be able to take care of their family. As for how they met, they met in the place of business Jenna worked. At the time, she was just an employee at Wal-Mart trying to make it on her own to keep from having to go back and live with her parents while also trying to maintain going to college to obtain a degree in Business. Keith was also in college, not attending the same one as Jenna and was working seasonal jobs, only worked whenever he was called but he enjoyed doing mostly hardware related work, using his hands, fixings things. He was in Wal-Mart looking for a new drill but the store had a habit of changing things around and that’s when he’d met Jenna, asking her if she could help him find what he was looking for. She not only helped him but also became curious as to what he was going to fix with his new drill. The conversation didn’t last because she had to work and he had to get home but he’d invited her out for coffee whenever she wasn’t busy and she said yes. At first, she only saw him as just guy friend material, not boyfriend material but the more her and Keith continued to hang out, the more they got to know one another, what they liked, what they disliked, favorite foods, favorite places to eat out, have fun, etc. Keith had graduated from college before Jenna, which is when he’d told her that he loved her as well as asked her to marry him. To his surprise, she said yes and they ended up getting married. They didn’t have children right away. They waited awhile before doing so while deciding on how many children they wanted. Their limit was three but Jenna was only able to have one, which was their son Johan. The doctors told her that after him, she wouldn’t be able to have any more children. As saddened as Keith and Jenna were about that news, they were fine with just having one child. And at least Johan didn’t have to grow up in an environment where his parents were constantly fighting all the time. It was a rarity that they argued but they always tried to work things out as well as be honest with one each other on how to deal with any problems they may have because every family and every relationship will have problems. They especially tried to be open-minded when Johan began having conversations with himself, or so they believed. Johan had a unique ability to be able to see duel spirits, friendly little duel spirits that were known as Crystal Beast monsters. He was always so happy and excited anytime they would appear out of nowhere and he could in a sense play with them or tells them secrets. His parents believed there was something wrong with him, but eventually wrote it off as Johan being a child and having imaginary friends. For hey, what child doesn’t have an imaginary friend when they’re young. Though what they believed to be a phase carried on up until he became the age of twelve. By then, he’d started collecting duel monster cards from other neighborhood kids that either played the game or just liked collecting the cards just for fun and they liked the pictures. Traded to him were some of the Crystal Beast monsters that always appeared before him in spirit form. The rest, he’d managed to get with his parents buying him card packs. Though he wouldn’t outright admit this to his parents because he wanted to avoid having them think that he is anymore crazy than they think he is, he believed that the monsters appeared before him because they chose him to be their master and protector. It’d sounds weird but that’s what he’d believed. And no other kid he’d hung out with seemed to be able to see duel spirits. Just him, of course, that was until he’d met a young girl named Tracey Peterson, the same age as him at the time but had run away from home. He was shocked to know that she was able to see Ruby Carbuncle (one of the Crystal Beasts duel spirits) and the others, finding them to be amazing monsters and thought it was cool that he wasn’t the only one that had the ability to see duel spirits. Because of Johan's kindness towards Tracey (and the fact that she thought he was cute), she immediately dubbed him as her future husband. He only agreed to that because she picked up an enormous boulder without any trouble at all and threatened him with it. From that point on, the girl stayed with Johan and his family for a little while, asking if she could. Johan became curious as to why she didn’t want to go to her own home but he didn’t want to pry. His parents were curious as well, not aware of the fact that Tracey harbored a secret that she felt was not only horrible but also frightening. Tracey spent a few days with the family, during which time Johan had decided to teach her how to play duel monsters. He’d given her a card known as ‘Mecha Bunny’ that’d become her personal duel spirit from then on. He’d given it to her as a gift and a symbol of their friendship, because he wanted to be her friend, rather than husband but that title wasn’t going to be let up anytime soon. And anytime he was around another girl, Tracey would become insanely jealous and short tempered. The once shy girl that he’d met started to develop a personality of her own the longer she hung around the Anderson family. Jenna and Keith also liked the idea that Tracey was around but they could’ve done without her beating on him all the time which made them wonder just who her parents where and if she came from a troubled home or not. Eventually they did meet her parents, but they only came to get their daughter, crying that she didn’t want to go back and Johan didn’t understand why. He tried to ask but she wouldn’t tell him and ran away, stressed out and scared, she’d gone off into a nearby forest. Johan followed after her, hoping to find her before hers and his parents did. Although he found Tracey, she didn’t look like Tracey. She’d taken on the form of a duel monster known as Darkness Neosphere and had unintentionally harmed Johan in this form. He admits to her that he is scared of her but he wasn’t going to leave her no matter what. That they would always be together even made a promise to her that one day they will leave their home and get married. Hearing that, Tracey turned back into a human and he embraced her and told her that her secret was safe with him. He would tell no one of this. Johan didn’t understand what was happening with Tracey but he wanted to understand so that he could be there for her more in the future. She came to live with them, Johan's parents agreeing to this seeing as how the girl’s parents had issues of their own that they were unable to deal with. Jenna and Keith were glad to welcome Tracey as an official member of their family; the same had gone for Johan. And he kept his word that he would be there for Tracey, considering her a friend while trying to love her in "that way" but it was proving to be quite hard, especially with her randomly beating the crap out of him over the littlest things or whenever he thought he was cheating on him with other girls. He was thankful that she’d gotten into music, his parents buying her a drum set but that was to get her to bang on something other than their son for they were just floored at the incredible strength that Tracey possessed. As for schooling, Johan had already experienced going to public school where they lived but because Tracey was isolated for most of her life, the only people she was used to were the ones in the neighborhood. Jenna had been looking into other schools across the US and in other countries that she felt would not only be safe but have a good educational system that both Johan and Tracey would be comfortable with as well as get a good education and better opportunities. She didn’t want to send them too far from home but she wanted the best for them. Plus, with Johan being as good as he was in the game of duel monsters and Tracey had some skills in playing the drum and doing a little singing, she wanted them to go to a school that would be suited for their needs. Keith pulled out the pamphlet for Tsukuba Academy, a prestigious school in Tokyo, Japan. It was a very far out not to mention expensive but it was a nice school, the students lived on campus, they had campus security and they offered a lot more elective classes than some schools did in the US. Johan was all for it because of the simple fact that dueling was way more popular over there and he wanted a chance to try and see if he could go pro once he graduated. His parents discussed it further and they agreed to send him and Tracey there. They were enrolled into the school around the ages of 13-14 years old, Jesse automatically making friends easily while it took Tracey awhile but she managed to find a friend in girls Asuka Tenjoin and Dallas Knight whom also became Johan's friends as well. Johan is still with Tracey, having by now tolerated the fact that she gets jealous when he’s around other girls, but glad that she isn’t afraid to be around people anymore, but not so used to the idea of pain. Pain as in being beaten up or given death hugs whenever Tracey sees him. He has experienced some signs of bisexuality towards the same sex as him but keeps this to himself because he knows Tracey would have a fit about it. He still loves dueling, still speaks to his duel spirit friends just not around his parents anymore. He and Tracey both eventually graduated from Tsukuba Academy and it was due to discovering many things about his friends and the new people they met during their time at the school that he became inspired to write stories, stemming from them being his inspiration. Johan hasn't given up dueling and in fact is still quite good at it but he knows that he can only get so far in a dueling career and needs an actual career to fall back on so he chose to major in creative writing at Todai University. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Tracey Peterson Jesse is currently in a relationship with Tracey Peterson even though she practically abuses him every time she seems him and believes he's cheating on her every time he talks to some new girl that's not her. Powers & Abilities Duel Spirits Jesse, like Tracey is able to see duel spirits and has been able to since he was a young child up to now. The duel spirits he usually sees and talks to are his Crystal Beast cards but Ruby seems to be the main one that pops out the most. She also seems to be the one that is able to calm Tracey down whenever she gets into one of her moods and starts abusing the hell out of Jesse since her own duel spirit Mecha Bunny doesn’t do a thing. He’s begun to realize that he isn’t the only one who possesses the ability to see duel spirits. First with Tracey and recently by interacting with other students at Tsukuba Academy that play the duel monsters card game. Jesse’s monsters have always been there to comfort him whenever he was feeling depressed about anything. He doesn’t have to mentally call his monsters out as they just show up on their own free will at his side. Johan's Gallery johananderson.jpg Jesse anderson.png Joahn's Deck Lists Crystal Beast Deck Trivia *In the manga, Johan had a large interest in insects and even had an insect related deck. However, because the last few volumes of the manga were rushed, this aspect of him was never flushed out and he didn't add much of a significance to the plot. Whether this will be used in future plots on the site, has yet to be determined. Also See *Tracey Peterson *Asuka Tenjoin *Dallas Knight